Hannibal Morganti
"I do the cutting as much as I do the stitching" Info *'Name: '''Dr. Hannibal Alexander Morganti *'Age:' 417 *'Birthday:' December 2nd *'Pokemon:' Spiritomb *'Type:' Dragon/Ghost *'Familiar:' Tesla *'Height:' 6'04" *'Sexuality:' Straight *'Moveset: ' **'Ominous Wind''' **'Hypnosis' **'?????' **'?????' **'?????' **'?????' **'?????' *'Ability: '''Cursed Body' ''' *'Hair Color: '''Black *'Eye Color: Light Blue *'''Skin Color: Pale Peach *'''Features and Notes: '''Just look at that ref -> Personality Hannibal is a peculiar individual. He is not mentally all there, due to the fact that he is a Spiritomb and some collection of souls in a sense. His head is frequently a mess of voices, and sometimes he will refer to himself of 'we'. He is eternally curious and is always seeking new knowledge. While he isn't incredibly unfreindly, it doesn't take much for him to snap sometimes. He clings to what he knows, and he clings onto it dearly. History Pre Plot Cannvi Hannibal was born on Cannvi Island near Garren Mausoleum. His mother was a Steel/Ghost Spiritomb as well, while his father was a Electric Dusknoir. He was a single, very eccentric child. He spent a lot of time playing around the Mausoleum and Ominous Peak. While that didn't particularly disturb his parents, his collection of bones did. Of course, this scared away most potential friends, but that didn't bother him. He was fine with the company of just himself, and developed a habit of talking to himself. He sometimes refers to himself as "we". Hannibal had always been fascinated by science. When he was old enough, he went to study biology. Time wasn't something that concerned Hannibal, seen as he was a ghost. No need to worry about death from old age. He went on through as much schooling as he could (frequently returning as things advanced), before hiding away in Gogoplex City to continue his study alone. His means where usually unorthodox, and he earned himself a reputation for being your not so friendly neighborhood mad scientist. Despite this, he hasn't done anything to really earn that title besides being a generally strange undead scientist. Regardless, at one point he met a lovely Grass/Psychic Leavanny. The two engaged, and got married. Time passed, and eventually she passed away. Hannibal was crushed and heart broken, but he began to realize the state of his existence and how short lived life was. This had a large impact of his view of life, and a bit more of an appreciation of it. He continued his studies alone in his home in Gogoplex, keeping up his reputation of being a weirdo over the course of a few generations. It still hasn't changed, and he doesn't care, though sometimes he wishes he could make people see him differently. He has become somewhat envious of those who have just arrived on Cannvi Island. Current History The Ghost Orb Event Hannibal's story in RD/RTG started only a day or two after he finally left his home. Ominous Mountain had caught his attention, and after a conversation with Evander Nalin (PencilArtsian), Hannibal returned the next day to... literally throw himself into the volcano. Rosa , Ryouta , and Anon followed behind him. Down they went into the volcano, where they met Hannibal's Shackles Character Relationships Ethel Amaranthine Rosa Ryouta Category:Npcs Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders